La colère de Molly
by Nanola
Summary: À la fin de la Troisième Année, Ron se doit d'annoncer à sa mère que son rat n'était pas un vrai rat. Autant dire qu'il préfère encore les Détraqueurs parce qu'il redoute par dessus tout la colère de Molly.


**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR. Pauvres personnages malmenés par moi pour mon plus grand plaisir

**Bêta** : Archimède que je remercie

**Note** : cet OS est un défi d'octo.

Le défi en question : "Je te donne le défi de m'écrire un OS sur Molly qui pète les plombs après avoir découvert, par Ron, que Croutard est en réalité Peter Pettigrew.

Sauras-tu faire une belle scène d'hystérie mollinesque ? Tu dois faire intervenir TOUS les Weasley dans l'écrit."

* * *

**La colère de Molly**

Le jeune Ronald Weasley observait le quai de la gare par la fenêtre de son compartiment.

Ils y étaient, ils étaient arrivés. Le temps de récupérer les malles, de retrouver leur mère, de passer par le traditionnel câlin maternel, ils en avaient pour vingt minutes, soit encore un peu de temps pour le rouquin de tenter de trouver une solution pour annoncer la nouvelle.

Il redoutait cet instant, et avec raison. Comment allait donc réagir sa douce et charmante maman quand elle saurait ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Il prit la résolution de ne pas s'en faire. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron prit une profonde inspiration et expira en douceur.

- Tu viens ? lui demanda Hermione Granger près de la porte ouverte en voyant qu'il ne suivait pas.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive. Je... j'attends un peu qu'il y ait moins de monde. Pas envie de me faire bousculer.

En effet, les couloirs étaient bondés d'élèves qui se précipitaient vers la sortie pour retrouver leur famille et rentrer chez eux.

La brunette rentra à l'intérieur du compartiment et se dirigea vers lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui plaquer un gros bisou sur la joue.

- Bonnes vacances, Ronald.

- À toi aussi, Hermione, dit-il alors que son amie quittait le lieu pour se mêler à la foule des élèves.

Le Troisième Année réfléchit un instant et se demanda pourquoi il restait là au lieu de faire comme tout le monde, c'est à dire pousser pour sortir plus vite. Mais rien ne lui vint, à part reculer encore un peu plus l'échéance des retrouvailles avec Molly Weasley.

Il resta assis là pendant quelques minutes avant d'enfin se lever pour sortir à son tour. Les couloirs se vidaient, il était donc plus aisé de circuler. Finalement, armé de sa malle, Ron arriva sur le quai et repéra rapidement les têtes rousses de sa famille. Elles n'étaient pas difficiles à voir, cinq ou six chevelures de feu, c'était immanquable. D'autant que Molly faisait de grands gestes en direction de Fred et George. Apparemment, les jumeaux avaient encore fait des bêtises et se faisaient copieusement gronder par la matriarche. Ce qui n'encouragea pas Ron à apparaître plus vite. Surtout qu'il entendait les hurlements d'orfraie de la femme replète.

Malheureusement, le garçon se retrouva plus vite que prévu devant sa mère qui stoppa sa diatribe contre les deux frères et se tourna vers son fils qu'elle serra à l'en étouffer dans ses bras.

- Mon chéri, comment tu vas ? Vous deux ! fit-elle d'une voix sifflante. Je n'ai pas fini ! On reprendra cette discussion à la maison ! Percy, tu transplanes avec Ginny et Ron. Fred, George, avec moi, et pas question de bavasser.

D'un geste de baguette, Molly réduisit les malles qu'elle glissa dans la poche de sa robe, attrapa ses deux fils par les bras tandis que Percy faisait de même avec Ron et Ginny. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient tous devant le Terrier, la demeure tarabiscotée des Weasley.

- Allez ranger vos affaires, mettez celles à laver dans la cuisine et lavez-vous les mains. Nous passons bientôt à table.

Ron, encore une fois, prit tout son temps avant de se faire la réflexion qu'il était un Gryffondor et qu'après les événements de cette année, il ne devait pas avoir peur de la colère terrifiante de la mère Weasley. Et pourtant, même les Détraqueurs lui faisaient plus envie en cet instant.

- Je ne suis pas coupable, je ne suis pas responsable, de rien ! Tout va bien se passer.

Mais il avait beau se répéter ce mantra encore et encore, cette sensation de poids dans l'estomac ne voulait pas le quitter.

Ron savait que lorsqu'il annoncerait la nouvelle, Molly Weasley, née Prewett, serait hors d'elle et que ses enfants avaient intérêt à filer doux et à choisir leurs mots avec soin.

Des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre le firent sursauter.

- Ronny ? l'appela la voix de son frère Charlie.

Le jeune Gryffondor se tourna vivement, manquant de tomber par terre en s'entortillant les jambes. Il n'en revenait pas, Charlie était ici !

- Tu... tu es arrivé quand ? demanda-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le dresseur de dragons pouffa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Merlin, Ronny, tu as encore grandi. Tu vas finir par me dépasser ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bien ?

- Pourquoi ça sonne plus comme une question que comme une affirmation ?

- Sachant que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

- Très bien, soupira le dragonnier. Je viens tout juste d'arriver. J'ai une semaine de vacances. Bill est aussi présent. Il est en bas.

Ron n'attendit pas et passa devant Charlie avant dévaler les escaliers pour débouler dans le salon. Son frère aîné était bien là, dans toute sa splendeur.

- Bill, hurla l'adolescent avant de sauter sur le jeune homme, aussi roux que ses cadets.

- Comment tu vas Ronny ?

- Heu...

- Je vois, pouffa le briseur de sorts. D'après Maman, on passe à table. Va te laver les mains.

- D'accord, répondit tout joyeux son petit frère avant de filer vers une salle de bain pour mettre un peu d'ordre à sa tenue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les Weasley étaient à table. Arthur, le patriarche de la famille, était rentré entre temps. Molly, en parfaite maîtresse de maison, couva ses enfants du regard, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les discussions étaient animées et l'humeur bon enfant. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, d'autant que c'était rare qu'ils soient tous réunis ici. Les deux aînés travaillaient loin de l'Angleterre, l'un en Egypte et l'autre en Roumanie. Ils rentraient peu, mais leur retour était toujours synonyme de fête.

Elle s'installa à sa place et regarda chacun se servir et dévorer de bon cœur les plats amoureusement préparés.

Un piaillement retentit soudain dans la cuisine alors qu'un silence s'installait, le genre de silence inattendu parce que toutes les bouches sont occupées à mastiquer ou que chacun se décide à boire au même moment.

Ron se figea et son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs blêmit de façon inquiétante.

- Ron ? s'enquit Molly en voyant son cadet aussi pâle. Tout va bien, mon chéri ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le Gryffondor de Troisième Année et ce dernier pâlit encore davantage, à tel point que ses tâches de son se confondaient avec sa peau.

- Ce bruit, on dirait le cri d'un hibou, fit Ginny sans paraître s'apercevoir que son frère assis à ses côtés semblait de plus en plus mal.

- Un hibou ? s'amusa Arthur en reposant sa fourchette. Ginny, voyons. Errol est dans le salon à se reposer. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je l'emmène voir un spécialiste, ces fatigues chroniques sont inquiétantes. Et Hermes est avec lui. N'est-ce pas Percy ?

- Oui papa, répondit pompeusement le jeune homme en ajustant ses lunettes à monture en écailles sur son nez.

- Alors tu vois, Ginny, ce n'est pas un hibou. À part Hermes et Errol, il n'y a pas d'autre hibou ou chouette ici.

- Pourtant...

Un autre cri se fit entendre et la benjamine se tourna vers son frère Ron, toujours pâle comme la mort.

- Ça vient de toi.

- Ron ? appela Molly, soupçonneuse. Vide tes poches, s'il te plaît.

D'une main tremblante, le jeune garçon glissa ses doigts dans la poche de son gilet et en tira une minuscule boule de plumes qui tenait aisément dans un poing.

Une fois libérée de sa prison de tissu, la chose qui ressemblait à un hibou en miniature s'envola et piailla dans toute la cuisine.

- C'est quoi, ça ? grommela George alors que la bestiole l'obligea à se pencher en avant en volant un peu trop près de sa tête. Ça vient de ta poche, alors récupère-le !

- Aïe ! gronda Fred en sifflant quand le volatile kamikaze se posa sur sa tête. Vire de là, stupide créature. Ron, enlève-le ! hurla-t-il à cause du hibou qui venait de lui pincer l'oreille.

Rapide, le dernier garçon de la fratrie récupéra le cadeau de Sirius Black, cadeau qu'il avait totalement oublié au fond de sa poche et qui était la raison de sa crainte de la colère de sa mère. Lui qui avait espéré s'en sortir, avec ce truc aussi excité qu'infernal qui avait fait un boucan du diable dans le train quand il était apparu devant la fenêtre de leur compartiment au milieu du voyage, il avait échoué.

- Ron ? s'enquit sa mère calmement, ce qui, en général, n'augurait rien de bon. Pourquoi as-tu un hibou ? Et où est Croûtard ?

- Heu... Eh bien...

La partie qu'il redoutait le plus depuis son départ de Poudlard arrivait, et vu le ton doucereux de Molly, il n'était pas certain de s'en sortir vivant. Même s'il n'était coupable de rien.

- J'attends.

Il n'était pas bon de faire attendre la matriarche, surtout si on tenait à la vie, ce qui était le cas de Ron.

Toute la tablée se dépêcha d'engloutir le contenu des assiettes avant de se reculer prudemment. Ils avaient vu le regard maternel briller de colère et chacun émit une prière à Merlin pour que leur frère s'en sorte en vie et que leurs pauvres oreilles soient épargnées. Charlie récupéra le hibou coincé entre les doigts de Ron, lui évitant de mourir étouffé, et l'emmena dans le salon pour le mettre en compagnie des autres avant de revenir s'installer à sa place.

Ron prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner le courage qu'il n'avait pas.

- Eh bien, Maman, en fait... voilà... C'est à dire que...

- Mais encore ?

- Croûtard n'était pas un vrai rat, couina l'enfant lamentablement alors que sa mère se levait de sa place.

- Comment ça, Croûtard n'était pas un vrai rat ? !

- Maman ? commença Bill. Tu...

Il déglutit nerveusement quand Molly se tourna vers lui et lui intima l'ordre de se taire d'un regard.

- Ron, tout le monde t'écoute.

L'adolescent se tourna vers ses frères, son père et sa sœur et esquissa une grimace. Tous l'écoutaient en effet, et chacun était aussi terrifié que lui. En clair, personne ne l'aiderait.

- C'était Peter Pettrigrow.

- Ron, je te somme de me dire la vérité, sinon tes fesses seront tellement rouges que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir des vacances !

- Mais c'est la vérité, s'écria-t-il, toute peur envolée. Peter Pettigrow était un animagus non déclaré et il se transforme en rat ! C'est Sirius qui l'a dit et on en a eu la preuve !

- Sirius ? Sirius Black ? s'étonna Charlie.

- Heu... oui, hésita Ron alors que son angoisse revenait à la charge.

- Je ne veux entendre que Ron, ordonna Molly. Et toi, mon garçon, tu as intérêt à me dire toute la vérité.

Le garçon rentra la tête dans ses épaules. La voix glaciale de sa mère était pire que celle de Rogue dans ses grands jours, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

- Eh bien...

- Ronald, dépêche-toi !

- Croûtard n'est pas Croûtard, répéta l'enfant d'une petite voix mal assurée. C'est Peter Pettigrow. Il... en fait, il n'était pas mort, il s'est transformé en rat et a vécu ici, jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black s'échappe d'Azkaban. Sirius ne voulait pas tuer Harry mais retrouver Croûtard, enfin Pettigrow. Avec le professeur Lupin, ils lui ont rendu sa forme humaine dans la Cabane Hurlante, après que Sirius sous sa forme de chien m'attrape par la jambe et me traîne là-bas. Pettigrow a avoué avoir vendu les parents d'Harry à Vous-Savez-Qui parce qu'il était un Mangemort. Quand on a réussi à sortir de la Cabane Hurlante avec lui enchaîné, le professeur Lupin s'est transformé en loup-garou, a manqué de nous attaquer et Croûtard, je veux dire Pettigrow, en a profité pour s'échapper. Black, pour se faire pardonner de m'avoir fait perdre mon rat, m'a offert le hibou.

Le récit était décousu mais Ron avait dit le principal. Ne restait plus qu'à voir la réaction maternelle.

Molly, elle, n'en menait pas large. L'histoire de son fils n'avait rien à voir avec la fable innocente qu'Albus lui avait servie. Sa colère enfla encore.

- COMMENT A-T-IL OSÉ ? ! CE MISÉRABLE GREDIN MANGEUR DE CITRON ! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE BOUFFER SA BARBE AVEC SES CHERS BONBONS ! IL A MIS EN DANGER LA VIE DE MON FILS ! UN PRISONNIER ! UN LOUP-GAROU ! UN RAT ! QUANT À CE... CETTE POURRITURE DE PETTIGROW… SI JE LE RETROUVE, JE JURE QU'IL VA PAYER DE NOUS AVOIR MENTI ! IL A OSÉ S'INTRODUIRE DANS _MA_ MAISON, DE MANGER À _MA_ TABLE, AVEC _MES_ ENFANTS APRÈS TOUT CE QU'IL A FAIT AUX POTTER ?

- Molly, calme-toi, tout va bien, tenta Arthur.

- NON ! ÇA NE VA PAS BIEN, ARTHUR ! NOTRE FILS A FAILLI MOURIR ! TOUT VA À VAU-L'EAU DANS CETTE ÉCOLE DEPUIS TROIS ANS ! NON MAIS IL SUFFIT DE VOIR CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ DEPUIS SA RENTRÉE ! LA PIERRE PHILOSOPHALE ! LE BASILIC ! ET MAINTENANT ÇA ? NON MAIS, JE VAIS ALLER DIRE À ALBUS MA FAÇON DE PENSER ! POUDLARD EST CENSÉ ÊTRE UN ENDROIT SÛR ET MES ENFANTS N'ONT JAMAIS ÉTÉ AUSSI EXPOSÉS ! ALORS NE ME DIS PAS DE ME CALMER !

Tous eurent à nouveau une pensée, pour le directeur cette fois. Dumbledore allait sentir passer la colère de la redoutable matriarche Weasley.

Une chose était certaine, elle avait de la voix.

- Quant à toi, Ronald Billius Weasley, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de te mettre dans des situations comme celle-là ! Est-ce clair ? !

- Oui, maman, marmotta obligeamment l'adolescent, terrifié par la cuillère en bois que sa charmante et adorée mère tenait dans la main, ustensile dangereux qu'elle n'avait cessé d'agiter tout le temps de ses vociférations qui avaient dû s'entendre jusqu'au village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Molly planta ses enfants là pour filer dans le salon. Tous savaient parfaitement ce qu'elle allait faire.

0o0

Il devait être aux environs de six heures du matin quand des coups contre la vitre tirèrent du sommeil le célèbre Albus Dumbledore. Le vénérable sorcier quitta son lit douillet, vêtu d'une chemise de nuit à fleurs avec de la dentelle aux emmanchures que les femmes moldues portaient.

Il ouvrit la vitre, laissant passer le volatile qui lui délivra son courrier avant de s'enfuir à tire d'ailes.

Le Vainqueur de Grindelwald ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la lettre qui était tombée par terre. L'enveloppe rouge, signe qu'il s'agissait d'une Beuglante, ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il la récupéra avant qu'elle ne s'enflamme – ce genre de missive était assez explosive et il fallait les ouvrir rapidement – et la décacheta, redoutant le hurlement qui ne manquerait pas de résonner dans ses appartements.

Albus ignorait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter pareil châtiment et nul doute que le pauvre Fumseck allait lui faire la tête s'il venait à être réveillé de façon aussi brutale par des cris.

_« ALBUS PERCEVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE,_

_COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ METTRE AINSI EN DANGER LA VIE DE MON FILS ? RONALD M'A TOUT RACONTÉ SUR CE QU'IL S'ÉTAIT PASSÉ À POUDLARD CETTE ANNÉE ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU NE PAS VOUS RENDRE COMPTE QUE VOUS AVIEZ DEUX ANIMAGUS DANS VOTRE ÉCOLE ? ! C'EST UN SCANDALE ! JE POURRAIS RAPPORTER CETTE AFFAIRE AU CONSEIL D'ADMINISTRATION ! MON FILS N'A PAS CESSÉ DE COURIR DES RISQUES DEPUIS SON ENTRÉE À POUDLARD ! RISQUES QUI N'AURAIENT JAMAIS DÛ EXISTER ! VOUS ÊTES LE DIRECTEUR ET LA SANTÉ DES ÉLÈVES DOIT ÊTRE VOTRE PRIORITÉ NUMÉRO UNE ! MAIS APPAREMMENT, C'EST TROP VOUS DEMANDER._

_SI J'APPRENDS QU'UN DE MES ENFANTS SE TROUVE DE NOUVEAU CONFRONTÉ AU MOINDRE DANGER, JE LES RETIRERAI IMMÉDIATEMENT, TOUS !_

_VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS. »_

Le parchemin s'enflamma brusquement, faisant taire la voix de la charmante Molly Weasley. Cette femme était redoutable et le pauvre homme plaignait presque les pauvres enfants qui devaient supporter ses cris.

Apparemment, elle avait été mise au courant de toute l'histoire. Il était vrai que le directeur n'avait pas raconté les détails, il n'avait fait que les survoler afin de ne pas inquiéter encore une fois Molly. Mais, là, cette histoire avait sans doute été la goutte de potion qui faisait déborder le chaudron. Surtout avec les deux années précédentes, riches en émotions pour le cadet Weasley.

Albus considéra les cendres répandues sur le sol et soupira.

- Bien, je pense que ma nuit est fichue.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Défi rempli?**


End file.
